


(Seam) Rip Me A New One

by ImpishFics



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Acquaintances to Lovers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Costume Design, M/M, Sewing, Smut, Suho is a director
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpishFics/pseuds/ImpishFics
Summary: "Well, I, I'm part of the reason the costumes ruined so I thought I should help fix it.""You want to help fix this?" Chan shrugs but it's not one of those "I don't know" shrugs, it seems more like a nervous habit. Hyunjin isn't used to actors looking uncomfortable."Yeah, I do. I mean if you are going to have to stay up to fix it, I want to help." He looks nervous but his voice is sure and confident. He sounds like the Chan he knows now, but with his messy hair tucked into a hat and his comfy clothes and anxious posture he reminds Hyunjin of the Chan he briefly knew in college.orCostume designer Hyunjin has to fix the completely ruined costume of Chan, his old university crush, less than twenty-four hours before opening night.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 160
Collections: ImpishHaechan's Donation Request Fulfillments





	(Seam) Rip Me A New One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BG97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BG97/gifts).



> Hiya! This fic was requested by Noah since he donated to his local youth emergency shelter. Donating to an organization that works in your greater community, especially a women's shelter, or a youth shelter, is always a great idea, especially this time of the year and given the current situation here in the united states. My donation requests are open to international folks too, so if there's a charity or organization you feel passionate about supporting reach out(on twitter) and we can talk!  
> If you want to request a piece of your own [this tweet has some info ](https://twitter.com/translixie/status/1334948960276975616)

Hyunjin sighs as his buzzer goes off  _ again _ interrupting more of his movie. He had  _ finally _ gotten around to rewatching the 2020  _ Emma  _ with a legal pad and his sketchbook so he could take notes of his favorite designs and the ways they mimicked period stitching on modern machines, but he has the sinking feeling that that might all be derailed as he heads to the door. 

“Hello?” Hyunjin says it like a question as he presses down on the comm. The display on his intercom informs him it’s 10:14 PM and 43 degrees Fahrenheit outside. 

“Hyunjin, It’s Junmyeon, we have a problem.” Hyunjin sighs, and resents his gut feeling for being right too often. 

“Alright, come on up.” Hyunjin thinks about cleaning up his apartment, there are scraps of fabric everywhere, on his sectional, the ottoman, somehow there's even some peeking out from the mat in his bathroom. Hyunjin decides against it, Junmyeon knows he's a costume designer. Instead, he just pauses his movie and makes sure that HBO Max remembers exactly where he stopped before he hears the tell-tale 1-2 knock on his door that means it's Junmyeon.

Hyunjin has designed or worked on costumes for multiple shows Junmyeon has directed, and at this point, he's pretty used to late night calls. Junmyeon is a capital V, Visionary, director. At 30 he already has been nominated for multiple national awards, he is known for taking shows and scripts that are unknown or thought to be one thing and blowing them open. He brings forth an emotional truth in everything he works on and he has an eye for discovering new playwrights. That's what Hyunjin was drawn to at first, why he instantly agreed to work on their first show together.

Junmyeon is supposed to be enlightening the world to a fresh playwright now, he had a play slated with some fresh face from the Iowa Playwrights workshop but apparently when they did the play reading Junmyeon and the playwright agreed that something was missing, some integral story left untold.

So, out from the archives, Junmyeon pulled Eurydice and Hyunjin. The costumes were slapped together faster than any project he's had since university, and Hyunjin gets the impression from Felix, the prop master, that his crunch time has gone similarly. The cast seems to be a lot of actors Hyunjin recognizes from other projects he's done with Junmyeon, he wonders just how many favors Junmyeon had to call in to get it off the ground.

Junmyeon marches in as soon as Hyunjin so much as cracks the door already talking a mile a minute and moving his hands in time to his dramatics. When he walks in he reveals another figure behind him, bundled up in a giant puffer jacket and with a beanie on his head, it's Chan, one of the actors, holding a garment bag that can only spell disaster. Hyunjin sighs, and beckons him in finally tuning into Junmyeons monologue.

"-hate to be like this, but well darling you know how it goes. As far as I'm concerned, dress is the final night for free experimentation and without trying we will never know what does and doesn't work in the art. So, listen, I know you are no stranger to my visits but I swear this one  _ really _ is dire and-"

Hyunjin cuts him off, feeling trapped between a fond laugh and rubbing his temple, "Junmyeon. What happened?"

Junmyeon makes a choked noise and just gestures to Chan to open the bag and show him. Chan does, looking the picture of apologetic as he unzips what once was a glorious deep red coat made by Hyunjin himself. The style was based on a late Victorian little boy's winter jacket, but Hyunjin had changed the pattern so that it would look slightly too big on Chan's adult frame, giving the impression of him, even as an adult, not quite filling it out. The lord of the underworld in Eurydice, in perhaps his two most memorable scenes, appears in the underworld as a child riding a tricycle, threatening all the main characters. The coat was perfect, self-important but childish, elegant but cumbersome, shocking and funny to look at. And now it was ruined.

Hyunjin gasps and steps closer to examine it, "What even caused this?"

There was a large gash down one sleeve, wrapping from mid-bicep inward through the elbow and down and across almost right where the wrist starts. And there, right across the buttons Hyunjin so lovingly covered by hand and the layered square collars he agonized over while drafting his pattern, was a generous dark smudgy black stain.

Hyunjin looks up, his hand hovering inches from the coat, "Well?"

"Uh, the sleeve got caught in the spokes of my tricycle when we were trying out some new blocking." Hyujin sighs, of course, Chan found a way to make riding a tricycle dangerous.

"And the stain?" Hyunjin asks and this time it's Junmyeon who answers.

"The props master and I decided to try out having Orpheus hold an old notebook and a calligraphy pen for the scenes he writes letters."

"This is INK?" Hyunjin closes his eyes and takes a few deep breaths while Junmyeon prattles on. He focuses on the sounds of Chan's breath, still close as he holds the ruined costume for Hyunjin to inspect. In and out.

If it was just the sleeve that would be annoying but not the end of the world, he could sew it up with the right thread or change the sleeve design and work with it. But it's not just the sleeve, it's the whole top front of the coat too, and there's no magic thread to reverse that and the garment district is long closed this time of the night.

"-we open tomorrow Hyunjin, you know I wouldn't ask this if it wasn't serious, -"

"I'll figure something out. I'll- I don't know but I'll pull something together. He'll have a costume tomorrow."

"The Review will be there."

Ah. The Review. The Review who would deem if these costumes made up for Hyunjins last work, his work that was 'quaint but not substantial," the work that he was worried would make people hesitant to hire him.

"And I won't disappoint," Hyunjin responds resolutely.

"I know you won't, you haven't disappointed me yet," Junmyeon nods. Hyunjin blinks, his brain is a cacophony of 'don't assign significance to a figure of authority believing in you, not now daddy issues, not now,' and general weariness.

Hyunjin grabs the coat and garment bag from Chan, already turning towards his patterning table when Junmyeon speaks.

"I'll leave you to it. I'll see you tomorrow." Hyunjin doesn't turn back, too busy shoving more scraps of fabric on the floor. The regency dress for his niece who likes history bounding can wait.

"See you then." The door closes. Silence, gosh, Hyunjin hates silence, he turns to put something on the TV, a drama he can tune out, when sees a figure still hovering in the doorway. He screams and grabs his chest.

"You gave me a heart attack!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to I didn't want to interrupt-"

"What are you still doing here?!"

"Well, I, I'm part of the reason the costumes ruined so I thought I should help fix it."

" _ You _ want to help fix this?" Chan shrugs but it's not one of those "I don't know" shrugs, it seems more like a nervous habit. Hyunjin isn't used to actors looking uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I do. I mean if you are going to have to stay up to fix it, I want to help." He looks nervous but his voice is sure and confident. He sounds like the Chan he knows now, but with his messy hair tucked into a hat and his comfy clothes and anxious posture he reminds Hyunjin of the Chan he briefly knew in college.

"Well, I'm not going to say no to free labor. Take off your shoes and come in."

Hyunjin spreads the jacket open, the lining still seems intact, a little rumpled and worse for wear but nothing unexpected with the amount they have been rehearsing. Chan comes over just as Hyunjin pulling his basket of tools closer.

"Okay, whats first?"

Hyunjin purses his lips to stop from laughing, "how much do you know about sewing?"

"I know that it happens, and it involves needle and thread." Hyunjin actually does laugh then, but Chan doesn't seem to mind, his honesty is actually kind of refreshing. If there's one thing Hyunjin hates it's when people pretend they know what they are doing when they don't and make a mess for Hyunjin to clean up.

Hyunjin pulls a couple of pieces of scrap fabric up, off the floor, and runs them through his machine once on a straight stitch.

"Today, you learn how to seam rip." Hyunjin brandishes his handy tool and takes Chan through the motions and sets him up on the stool next to his sewing table to seam rip the scraps apart until he can do it without damaging the fabric.

Hyunjin had hoped to have Chan seam rip the sleeve free and maybe to replace the front panel but after looking through his fabric he realizes he doesn't even have half a yard left of the fabric he used. He's going to have to start over and do something else. Hyunjin has Chan separate the lining from the jacket first and grabs his sketchbook to brainstorm.

He clicks on his phone and starts playing one of the playlists Seungmin made him. Seungmin is always making playlists for his friends, he clicks the one titled "Up Too Late, but not Ready for Bed," and lets the odd combinations of movie soundtracks and classical music sing through the studio. To Hyunjin's utter surprise Chan hums along to a few songs, with a surprisingly nice voice.

Hyunjin pulls up the collages and design inspo he made to use back when he was originally making the costume, but it’s all a mess from the quick crunch time they were made in. He has a pinterest board but that's not very helpful, his collage is something but it’s more for material and accessories than for silhouettes. Chan’s other costumes are more planned out, but this one isn’t, not just because it’s only for a few scenes but because it was one of the first ones Hyunjin could picture clearly in his mind. This and Eurydice’s engagement dress were the first things he ever sketched, they don’t have as much planning because most of that was done  _ after _ the sketch so it wouldn’t make sense to spend so much time on it. 

All that to say, Hyunjin’s a bit lost. The other costume pieces besides the coat are fine, of course the most generic items are fine, just Hyunjin’s luck. Dark slacks and a white shirt with a few ruffles but neither of those really communicate anything about the character besides wealth, and certainly none of them make him look like a child.

Hyunjin huffs, he’s been staring at his sketchbook with the pencil raised for what feels like ages. He’s utterly lacking inspiration. He looks around at his apartment, art work and fabric scraps, and the big throw blanket his mom bought for him. And Chan, sitting next to him, humming along to Sufjan Stevens and seam ripping in his big dumb coat. 

In his first year of university, Hyunjin had to work backstage for two shows, every design major has to work backstage for at least two before they can start working as assistant designers and so on. But it was in that first year, his second show with the school, that he met Chan. Chan was a performance major, a senior, and the actor playing Alan in their production of Equus. 

Hyunjin has always been gay, and has always been involved in theatre, but he grew up with strict parents and he had never seen a play with full nudity. He had also, at that point, not had sex, and at 18, being the guy backstage in charge of taking and giving the actors props from the labled prop table, and the one in charge of handing Chan his robe after his last scene, the climactic scene of the play, was exciting. Chan was older, and hot, and actually pretty nice to the crew but that didn’t stop Hyunjin from being anxious. And back then, pre a shitty relationship and pre therapy and pre actually growing up a little, all anxiety meant was Hyunjin being a bit of a bitch. Maybe more than a bit. He has no idea if Chan remembers that, or if Chan remembers the time Hyunjin spilled his frappuccino all down his shirt during a break and did the rest of the run sticky and smelling like mocha. 

Honestly, Hyunjin tries to black out memories from his freshman year of college, he does not know that weird moody embarrassing twink. 

Hyunjin isn’t some nervous barely legal kid anymore, he’s a professional. He’s a professional who needs to fix his reputation with nothing in under 24 hours. With no inspiration. 

He can at least take measurements. He probably has Chan’s somewhere but he’s not sure if they're here on a paper, or somewhere on his flash drive, or even at the costume room at the theatre, and it’s easier to just take them again. It gives him something to do with his hands at least. He grabs his yellow measuring tape from his little basket and turns to Chan. 

“Do you mind if I retake your measurements while you’re here?” Chan half jumps and looks up from his hands at the sound of Hyunjin’s voice seemingly lost in his own little world of seam ripping. 

“What?” Hyunjin shouldn’t find it endearing but he does. 

“I was just wondering if it’s okay if I re-” Hyunjin can see the point in his own sentence where Chan’s brain catches up to his ears and he processes what Hyunjin said because he immediately nods and starts taking off his coat. 

And revealing that underneath he’s just wearing a home-done cut off muscle tank. No wonder he didn’t take off his coat when came in, Hyunjin can already see the indent of his hard nipples through the thin material and Hyunjin’s mouth is suddenly very dry.

Chan takes a step back, away from the table and into the small floating space between the table and the windows, right next to the clump of dress forms Hyunjin has on hand. His hands flare out to the side and then flutter back to his sides, unsure. 

“How do you want me?” Hyunjin, in a herculean effort bites down the vulgar comment sitting on the tip of his tongue. 

“Out to the side is good, we can get your arm measurements and go from there.” 

Usually when Hyunjin is taking actor’s measurements they stare straight ahead, at the wall or out a window and let Hyunjin move around them, but not Chan. When Hyunjin is lining up the measuring tape, and marking down measurements on his little legal pad, and even when he’s tying his hair up and out of his eyes he can feel Chan’s eyes on him. But Hyunjin isn’t an insecure eighteen year old anymore, he is used to eyes on him, and if Chan has something to say, Hyunjin is comfortable enough to wait for him to say it. That doesn’t mean he actually expects Chan to say it. 

“Do you remember me from university?” Chan asks it just as Hyunjin is measuring the width of his neck, he can feel Chan swallow around Hyunjin’s tape measure. 

Hyunjin blinks, writes down the measurement and moves the tape to measure across Chan’s broad shoulders, “Of course I do,” Chan swallows again and Hyunjin notices it even as he’s writing down more measurements, “I expected that you didn’t remember me.”   
  


“I didn’t at first,” Chan has a very broad chest, and he shivers when Hyunjin pulls the tape around him, under his arms, touching the bare exposed skin on the side of his rib cage, “you look different, but you are hard to forget.”

Hyunjin smiles, he knows he looks different, with the long blond hair and the piercings. Back then he used to wear these big black sclera contacts everyday because they made him feel like a little alien, but he doesn’t bother with contacts now. He looks messier, still elegant obviously, but a little more ruffled, a lot more human and a lot more exciting too. He likes it.

“I’m deciding to take that as a compliment,” Hyunjin says as he pulls the tape around Chan’s thin waist. Damn, go off Dorito Chip body. 

Chan laughs and with the way Hyunjin is bending to read the measurements he can feel the warm air on the side of his face. 

“It is a compliment, but you were still pretty then.” 

Hyunjin crouches down, and slides onto his knees, easy as anything to take his hips and inseam, “You think I'm pretty?” 

Chan blushes, actually turns red and swallows again, “Oops.” Hyunjin laughs and absolutely does  _ not _ think about the fact that he is at dick height. The thought doesn’t even cross his mind. Not even once.

“In college,” Hyunjin swallows and doesn’t look at Chan, keeps his eyes trained on the tape measure and his pen, “I thought you were so hot, I almost lost my mind.”

“What?!” Chan asks clearly shocked, “You were always  _ glaring _ at me though!”

Hyunjin does laugh then, and double checks that Chan’s legs are actually that short, “I was nervous!”

“ _ I  _ made  _ You _ nervous? Are you crazy?” Hyunjin does look up at Chan’s face then, and the angle is hard to ignore. 

“Oh, I’m the weirdo from being nervous around the hot, naked,  _ popular _ , senior.”

“I wasn’t that popular,” Chan tries to counter.

“But you absolutely  _ were _ that hot and naked.”

“Yeah, well you were the gorgeous, mysterious freshman,” Chan says, and Hyunjin slides his hands around his thigh to get the measurement, he doesn't strictly need it, but, well, “the only freshman who wouldn’t talk to the actors.” 

“I was anxious…” Hyunjin tries again.

“Maybe you should be the actor instead of me then, since I would have never thought that, you looked so confident and cool.”

“And now?” it slips out of Hyunjin’s mouth before he can stop it, he’s got all his measurements, he doesn’t need to stay on his knees or keep both hands around one of Chan’s thighs but he stays where he is. 

“Now, you look like a wet dream,” Chan says, his voice a hoarse whisper. 

Hyunjin doesn’t think, he just leans forward with his mouth open until his thick bottom lip is pressed to Chan’s bulge, the rough fabric of his jeans rubbing against the delicate skin there.

“Fuck,” Chan hisses, all air, “you look-” 

Hyunjin’s tired, “Can I help convince you this is real?” Chan nods mutely, and Hyunjin moves his hands to the button fly of Chan’s jeans.

At Chan’s gasped, “yes” Hyunjin pulls them apart, denim satisfyingly pulling apart from their snaps, another time Hyunjin might trash him for wearing jeans with a button fly but Hyunjin can’t help but focus on anything besides removing every barrier between his mouth and Chan’s cock. 

It’s a nice cock. In Hyunjin’s book at least. Thick and circumcised, half hard in Hyunjin’s hand and getting harder by the minute, and Hyunjin doesn’t want to miss the opportunity to feel it grow in his mouth, under his tongue, so he doesn’t wait. He leans forward and takes as much of it as he can and sucks before pulling back. In college, he had a fantasy about sucking dick in the dingie sound closet backstage left, particularly Chan’s dick, or whatever senior he currently was crushing on, and he thinks of that now. As he sucks Chan down until the head of his cock is gliding past the place Hyunjin’s tonsils used to be before they got removed, and breaching his throat. 

Hyunjin has convinced himself, despite  _ knowing _ that it’s not true, that getting his tonsils removed at twenty made him better at sucking dick, the same way people who read “The Secret” convince themselves the universe loves them. Or whatever that book says, Hyunjin never read it. Whether it’s the reason why or not, Hyunjin  _ knows _ he is fantastic at giving head, not just because he has no gag reflex, and not just because he’s tonsil-less, and not just because he has conditioned his body to allow foreign objects into his throat without a ton of resistance (although those things don’t hurt), but because he’s a designer, and he knows how create a vision. 

Hyunjin makes eyes contact, and lets spit dribble from his tongue onto Chan’s cock, and then licks up his own slobber, and up and down Chan’s dick before sucking it back into his mouth again. 

Hyunjin reaches up a hand and tugs the elastic from his hair, and Chan, a quick learner, instantly treads his fingers into Hyunjin’s hair, warm fingers on Hyunjin’s scalp probably making his hair even greasier, but being a nice weight as Hyunjin gives himself over to the act. Hyunjin isn’t an actor, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t know how to perform, he goes until he’s glassy eyed and panting, letting stray tears streak down his cheeks as he bobs. 

Chan is cursing, moaning and cursing, Hyunjin can tell in the moment’s he takes Chan deep, when he goes still for a moment and just lets his throat do the work. He can hear Chan then, but when he pulls off a bit, when he’s bobbing and catching his breath all he can hear is his own desperate pants, his own blood rushing in his ears and he’d be lying if that, his own bodies reaction, didn’t turn him on too. 

Hyunjin pulses forward, to take him in again when Chan stops him with a hand in his hair and a thick finger tapping under Hyunjin’s chin. 

“If you keep going, I’m going to cum before ever getting to fuck you.” Chan’s eyes are dark and lovely and still sparkling with sincerity, even when Hyunjin’s on his knees for him.

“Who am I to deny you the opportunity?” Hyunjin grins and raises his eyebrows, gladly accepting the hand Chan offers him to stand on shaky legs. Chan kisses Hyunjin as soon as he’s in range, going up on his tiptoes to press Hyunjin back against his own sewing table and kiss him silly. Hyunjin hums into the kiss, happy that he gets one at all after where his mouth has been. 

Hyunjin lets one of his hands wander into one of the massive arm holes of Chan’s cut off tank and reaches the other up to cup the side of Chan’s neck, feeling it twitch and flex with the movements of his mouth on Hyunjin’s. When Chan shivers, Hyunjin wonders if it’s more from the feeling of Hyunjin’s hands on Chan’s skin, or his own eternally cold fingers shocking Chan’s system. All of Chan’s skin is so hot, all over.

Chan’s hands go to Hyunjin’s shirt, unbuttoning each of the pearly white buttons of his blousy shirt by feel alone. Hyunjin is pleased to find how careful he is, because this button color is a bitch to match. 

Chan’s hands push the material across his chest when he gets it open, and Hyunjin pulls back to help shrug it off your shoulders. 

“All of you is so perfect and cold,” Chan hands are blazing as they sweet across Hyunjin’s chest, rubbing fleetingly against his hard nipples, “i’m starting to worry that you’re a ghost.” 

Hyunjin chuckles, “was my mouth cold?”

“Maybe that’s a part of your apparition, I don’t know.”

“Well, lets see if all of me is so cold then,” Hyunjin says, and undoes his belt, pushing his slightly too-big pants and briefs down and off his legs. Chan seems to get the message because he finishes struggling out of his pants and whips his shirt and socks off before turning back to Hyunjin. 

He steps closer, all hard muscled skin, and soft looking hair clinging to his legs and around his dick running up his stomach. He has chest hair, Hyunjin wants to fucking nuzzle in it. 

Before he can do that, and before Chan cna kiss him again which he looks like he wants to, Hyunjin reaches up and plucks the black beanie from his head. 

Chan’s hair is a disaster, it was blond when Hyunjin first took his measurements but they had dyed it to a more neutral looking grey-brown for the show, but it is still no less damaged, sticking out all over the place, half his curls smashed from his hat. Chan blushes and groans, but Hyunjin smiles and brings both his hands to run his fingers through his curls, fluffing them out just a bit, so they can breathe. 

“It’s cute,” Hyunjin says, pulling his hands back and tugging lightly on one of Chan’s red ears. Chan follows him, pressing into his space and kissing him again.

“Not as cute as you,” he says, with a nip to Hyunjin’s jaw, “do you wanna move to a bedroom, or the couch or are you happy right here?” 

Hyunjin considered his options, his bedroom is a disaster and absolutely off limits, his couch isn’t much better, and getting any fluids on it would be a disaster to clean up.

Hyunjin reaches behind himself, to the lever that adjusts the height of his standing table, and pulls up to lower it until it’s just under his butt, “I’m happy right here if that's okay with you?”

“More than okay,” Chan says, already leaning in to Hyunjin again, damn this man loves kissing huh? Hyunjin indulges him for a moment longer before he remembers, and pulls back. 

“Wait! Stay right there!” Hyunjin scampers off to his bedroom, still a disaster, and pulls the drawers under his bed open to grab the lube and condoms there, he has to dig through his toys that should probably be stored differently to get to the condoms but he finds them, and they are thankfully not expired like he was worried they might be. 

He tosses the condoms at Chan when he gets back in the main space, and laughs when he nearly falls over trying to catch them. 

“Smart thinking!” 

“I can have my moments, anyway hurry up and put that on, I’ve got some work to do.” 

Hyunjin doesn’t wait to hear Chan’s response, instead he just squirts some lube on two fingers and bends himself over his own work table. Hyunjin fingers himself enough, and has filmed himself getting off enough to know that he makes  _ dumb _ faces when fingering himself. It’s a weird feeling, even if he’s a pro at relaxing himself, and even if he does it regularly, he still makes the same focused, unflattering faces, and this way, if Chan can’t see them he can spend all his attention on getting himself ready. 

He just needs one finger, coated with lube to get himself slick enough, and relaxed enough to take most of his toys, but he still lubes up two just for the feeling of blunt pressure on his rim. 

“Wow, look at you,” Chan says, behind him just as Hyunjin sinks his middle finger into himself. 

Chan’s hands come to sweep down Hyunjin’s back, framing his spine in his warm rough hands, caressing down his shoulder blades to his hips before coming up and resting near the bottom of his ribcage, holding him there. Hyunjin sighs at the feeling and melts like wax against the table in the small space made for his body in between paper and fabric. 

Hyunjin pumps his finger a few times, reminding his body of the sensations it knows well, and letting himself relax around his own finger and under Chan’s warm hands. Chan steps closer, caging Hyunjin in his warmth and Hyunjin hums at the feeling of Chan, hard and leaking against his ass. 

“Okay, you can go,” Hyunjin says, taking out his finger and holding the lube out behind him for Chan to take. 

On of Chan’s hands, thankfully not sticky, comes out to tilt Hyunjin’s chin to the side and back to look at him.

“You’re ready?”

Hyunjin licks three of Chan’s fingers with his long tongue instead, just to make him shiver, before saying, “give it to me, Chan.”

Chan slides into Hyunjin in measure steps. The blunt head of his cock pressing against his rim before he slides just the head of his cock inside. Hyunjin breathes out through his nose, focussing on staying relaxed despite the burn of the stretch. He breathes out, and in, and out, settling into the feeling just in time for Chan to press farther in, until half, and then all of him is buried in Hyunjin’s ass. 

His lips come down, kissing the knobs of Hyunjin’s spine, and sucking distracting hickies into places Hyunjin will need the mirror to see. He hopes they turn dark, he’s going to wear a gauzy white shirt to the premiere and it’s always fun for a few marks to flirt through the fabric. 

“Okay, I’m good.” 

Chan chuckles against Hyunjin’s skin, unable to help pressing another kiss there, “you feel more than good, you feel amazing,” he pulls out just fast enough for Hyunjin to feel the sweet drag of friction on his rim. 

Hyunjin doesn’t respond with words, moaning into the space between his body and the table so it echos strangely, ringing out with each of Chan’s thrusts. Chan pulls at his hip bones, tilting them back just right until his cockhead brushes past his prostate more often than not, and Hyunjin whines. 

Chan seems to have boundless energy to drive Hyunjin crazy. His hands manipulate his hips until Hyunjin’s crying out with pleasure, and his hips crush into him at a relentless pace, that has him scrambling to reach a hand under the table to touch his cock where it’s hitting the underside of the table. He gets a hand around himself and it’s so good, it’s too good, his arm holding him up gives out and Hyunjin collapses with his cheek pressed against the table, panting and drooling, and shakily jerking himself off as Chan plows into him. 

Hyunjin’s vision is just a corner of his collage and his sketchbook precariously hanging over the edge of the table, and the shadow of Chan over him in his peripheral vision. 

“Chan, Chan, come on, fill me up,” Hyunjin finds himself chanting, barely louder than a whisper that he only knows Chan hears because he groans, and somehow goes even faster.

Hyunjin can feel his orgasm like it’s been stalking him all day, waiting just around the corner to jump him, and when it does, Hyunjin is still surprised by it. The way it pulls from his legs and explodes in his gut, his hand turning to a dead fish flopping on the table next to him, twitching with the aftershocks of pleasure as Hyunjin spills his own cum all over the floor and the underside of his table. 

Chan comes soon after, possibly from Hyunjin’s convulsions, Hyunjin can feel him still and pump the condom full inside of him. Hyunjin knows he’s done when Chan collapses against his back, pressing him into the table. Hyunjin lets him and soaks up the feeling of sweaty flushed skin against his, and the feeling of Chan’s hot breath against his back. He relaxes in the moment, and for a moment he can breathe, he can pretend he isn’t currently supposed to be fixing things. 

And it’s in this moment of stillness, the only sound of their own breaths and the faint tinklings of Debussy’s 2 arabesques in E major still coming from his speaker, that Hyunjun gets something.

“Oh My God,” Hyunjin can see it more clearly now, he reaches out his hand, the one that isn’t covered in his own cum to push at Chan’s side and grab a pencil. 

“What? What?” Chan asks, sounding a little delirious and haggard.

“Up! Off! Out! Hurry I have an idea.” Hyunjin pokes Chan with the pencil until he complies, slipping out of Hyunjin with a nasty squelch that Hyunjin ignores in favor of standing up more, wiping his hands on a fabric scrap and pulling his sketchbook closer. 

Hyunjin pays Chan no mind, even as he shuffles around making soft noises, because Hyunjin has an  _ idea _ , he has more than an idea he has a plan, he has, as pretentious as it is (an Hyunjin  _ is _ pretentious) a  Vision. 

Chan reappears in Hyunjin’s line of sight wearing boxers and his shirt again, with a warm wet washcloth from his bathroom for Hyunjin to use when Hyunjin’s just adding details to his sketch.

“What’s this?”

“This,” Hyunjin says, drawing lines to be pleats and puffs, “is going to be your costume, if it kills me.”

Chan hooks his chin over one of Hyunjin’s bare shoulders, and looks at the mess of graphite and scribbles that show a figure’s silhouette from three angles, and even a guess at pattern pieces. 

“I can’t wait.” 

_ Excerpt from the Review, March, 15th 20XX  _

_ “...though, if we are being quite honest here at the Review, the most shocking stand out performance was not from acting new comer Lee Donghyuck in his role as Little Stone, or by the ever beautiful Kim Jisoo as the titular Eurydice. No, in the eyes of the Review, the stand out performance is in the costume design of Hwang Hyunjin. They all held his trademark craftsmanship and attention to detail, but no showing of his work has had quite as much whimsy and wit as it is in Kim Junmyeon’s Eurydice.  _

_ Each of Eurydice’s steps, be they down the aisle with her father, or out the gates of hell, positively flutters like a bird trapped in a cage thanks to Hwang’s work. The most shocking ensemble however, in this reviewer's opinion, comes in the second act, and is worn by the Lord of the Underworld as he rides around on his tricycle. The scene is made even more poignant by Hwang’s choice to have him in ballooning victorian britches, so puffy and short on the actor (with matching tall white socks of course) the actor can’t help but look like an overgrown child. The outfit is effective, funny, and unlike any other we’ve seen from Hwang, demonstrating a broader range than previously thought.  _

_ On the topic of the underworld, the lighting design, done by Seo Changbin in collaboration with…” _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!! Special thanks to Noah for coming to me and coming up with this prompt and premise, and telling me to go wild, and for having lots of patience. Noah is also taking donation requests, you cna find his info [here](https://twitter.com/NoahBG97/status/1342988555543597056)  
> [a reference for the original coat hyunjin made for chan's character](https://vintagedancer.com/wp-content/uploads/Dover-Victorian-boys-1873-coat-sport-clothing-184x500.jpg) though his would be in a red velvet and have the changes I mentioned.  
> [The classical song for hyunjins afterglow lol](https://open.spotify.com/track/1btSclzWM6mSKy0pFACPCZ?si=QShZLw_gQYKGjdMs9bKQoQ)  
> [and this is DEFINETELY not a pdf of the play mentioned](http://www.bctheatre.com/Plays/Eurydice.pdf)
> 
> Heres my info:  
> [donation info](https://twitter.com/translixie/status/1334948960276975616)  
> [My twitter(minors dni)](https://twitter.com/translixie)  
>    
> [CC for yelling](https://curiouscat.me/translixie)


End file.
